Idiot Furuichi
by solidsoul
Summary: Furuichi asks Oga how come he doesn't have a girlfriend, Oga's reply surprises him. Oga/Furuichi.


Hey there Oga/Furuichi fans! I'm sorry to tell you that I have zero writing skills, this is due to the extreme lack of Oga/Furuichi fics out there. I'm trying to give back to the fandom, and hopefully this will encourage other writers to contribute!

* * *

><p>It was a typical Saturday afternoon for Oga and Furuichi, they were spending their break doing nothing in Furuichi's room, baby Beel is busy playing with some scary looking action figures, Oga's sitting on the ground playing one of the Dragon Quest games and Furuichi's on his bed checking out some trendy magazine. The only sounds heard were baby Beel's sound effects and the background music from the game.<p>

"Hey." Furuichi broke the silence by suddenly throwing his magazine away and facing Oga.

"What?" Oga replied while still facing the TV.

"I just realized something, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Haah! What's with that all of a sudden." Oga answered while scratching the back of his head but still facing the TV.

"I'm just wondering, your reputation as a delinquent could have got you one of these cute girls who's into bad-boys so easily." Furuichi answered while crossing his arm at the indifferent looking Oga before him.

"Mmm." Oga barely answered.

"DE- WHAT KIND OF REPLY IS THAT!" shouted Furuichi after throwing a pillow at Oga's head.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY?"

Their voices got so loud for a minute before they both calmed again and got back to their places.

"The way I see it, if we keep sticking to each other all the time like we do none of us will end up with a girlfriend." Furuichi complained while resting his back to the wall.

"Ahhh, and?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AND'?"

"Idiot Furuichi, why are you so obsessed with getting a girlfriend? It's so troublesome, girls are so demanding and time consuming. I'm fine the way I am now."

For a minute Furuichi thought he was hearing someone else speaking, he did get used to Oga not contributing whenever he brought girls up but the two never seriously discussed the issue.

"Well, it's true but-" a surprised Furuichi replied.

"And in a month or two you'll break up over something so stupid, so all the time and effort spent in the relationship was a waste."

"HEY HEY HEY- wait a sec- this is the same situation with everyone in the world!" Furuichi protested nervously because for a second there he actually believed in what Oga had said.

"Not if you make your own decisions," Oga said so, paused the game, and then lied on the ground with his hands beneath his head and his eyes shut "I don't plan on doing something that doesn't seem reasonable just because everyone else does it."

Furuichi looked at him with his mouth wide open and his eyes in a shock. _Man this doesn't sound like Oga at all!_

"Err- ok- so, what if you fall in love with someone? Huh! What are you gonna do then!" the silver haired boy shouted while pointing his finger toward his friend.

"Idiot Furuichi with his idiot questions" The delinquent muttered in a low voice. "SEE? You're wrong after all ahahahaha!" Furuichi started laughing nervously before he was interrupted by Oga ,"Having a girlfriend and loving someone are two different things, Furuichi."

Furuichi was about to continue opposing Oga but stopped talking once he heard '_Furuichi'_ and not '_Idiot Furuichi'_, he looked at Oga whose head was slightly turned towards his direction but his eyes completely met with him. They looked at each for a couple of seconds before Oga stood up. _Wait, what was that all about?_

"Ma- you're still too horny to comprehend. Lets go Baby Beel."

_Huh? What is it? Why is Oga acting all strange?_

"Daaa-buuuu" Oga carried Beel on his shoulders and started to walk towards the door. _Wait! Did I say something I shouldn't have? Og-_

"H-hey wait- why are you leaving?"

At this point Furuichi's ears started to get hotter due to the sudden nerves, the person he'd known for years and read like an open book was suddenly too far away from him.

"I got bored, lets go out for some air."

Hearing this, Furuichi's concerned look instantly turned into a relieved one.

"A-ah! Ok! Let me change into something quick!" He was so grateful to hear those words; it made him feel like everything was ok again. Although Furuichi had only seen this side of Oga for a couple of seconds he had hated it, it made him feel so insecure about a friendship that he had taken for granted all these years.

Looking back at his friend he was quickly grabbing something from the drawers and going on about how he needs to look decent in case he bumps into a 'hot chick', Oga shock his head before he closed his eyes and muttered with a smirk while walking away.

"Idiot Furuichi."

**-end-**


End file.
